Ilyena, Reborn
by Rozen Phoenix
Summary: Ilyena is back, reborn as an Aiel Wise One who also happens to be Aes Sedai. Why is she back? Why is Cadsuane so close to her? What will Rand's choice be? The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills, but only one choice can be chosen.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-I don't own WoT. I'd never have been able to make it as good as it is.**

**Prologue**

_Set in The __Fires of Heaven__, after Rand "remembers" Ilyena and after his conversation with Lanfear regarding the Choedan Kal, but before he leaves Rhuidean with everyone else._

Rand was eavesdropping. He couldn't believe that he had dropped to such depths, but he desperately needed information regarding Moraine.

She was in a heated conversation with an Aiel woman, who, even though she wore the gray skirts of an Aiel Wise One, had on a green shawl and a Great Serpent Ring.

Rand refocused the _saidin_, and concentrated on their conversation.

"Ilyena?" Moraine demanded. "Lews Therin's _wife_? _Reborn_? As an _Aiel_?"

"Yes." The other said calmly. "Ilyena. Reborn. As an Aiel woman."

"Hmm… What and interesting development… Ilyena. Why do you suppose she's a necessary component in what is about to happen?"

"I really don't know, and neither do the Wise Ones."

"You have consulted them on this matter?" For once, Moraine actually sounded surprised.

"Yes, even they know the stories of Lews Therin Telamon and the Hundred Companions. However, I need to ask _you_ something. Do you think I should tell the _Car'a'carn_? You have been around him longer that anyone else I could ask, except for Egwene, but I find myself hesitant to consult her."

"No, Alaenha, wait. He's not ready for it." Moraine insisted firmly.

"Very well." The stranger sighed. "Though I do agree with you. Things with Aviendha are rocky enough without his previous incarnation's reborn wife to complicate things."

"I wonder, do you have memories of the past? Even Matrim Cauthon has memories from the past that have resurfaced."

"I do. There are numerous memories of different weaves that had been lost and ones that are still used today. That is how I earned my shawl so quickly."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. You were the one who skipped over Novice immediately and spent less than a year as an Accepted. You were able to come home very soon and even trained with the Wise Ones as a dreamwalker. You may even be able to challenge Moghedien in _Tel'aran'rhiod_."

"Those are nothing, only skills I might need in the future."

Moraine paused. "Then I wish you luck. May the Light be with you."

"And you Moraine Sedai. May you find shade this morning."

Rand couldn't believe it. The woman he had thought imaginary was Lews Therin's _wife_? And, according to what the two Aes Sedai said, she was back in a different form, as an Aiel.

_Light!_ Rand thought. _She could have been any of them! Any! She could have been a Wise One, or a Maiden, or any of the Aiel women he had met_

**This is only my second FanFiction (my first being a Twilight one) so please be nice. I would like it if you would R&R, but I won't threaten to not update.**


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger

**Disclaimer-I don't own WoT. I'd never have been able to make it as good as it is.**

**Ch 1**

_This is set later in the series, after Cadsuane has been made Rand's adviser. Don't remember off the top of my head where in the series that is. I'll add it I'm later when I remember._

Rand al'Thor stormed down the hall trailing a dozen _Far Dareis Mai_ who were struggling to catch up. He skidded to a halt in front of the door at the end of the hall, glaring at it as if it had done him a personal wrong.

"Blood and ashes." He muttered under his breath. "Blood and bloody ashes." He couldn't believe the gall of the woman. He had made her his _adviser_, not his bloody mother. She had no grounds to make demands like that. What in the Light could be so bloody important that she had called him away from the throne room? And why was Alanna with her? She had better be able to explain why the bond had changed a few days ago.

He threw open the door, furious that they were wasting his time, then froze when he saw who was in there with Cadsuane. It was the Aiel woman who had been with Moraine, so long ago in Rhuidean. The one who had been discussing Ilyena.

_Ilyena, forgive me!_came a mournful cry from the back of his head. Rand quickly suppressed it. He did not want to have to deal with Lews Therin again.

Something was not right. He _felt_ her, like he had felt Alanna before. It was impossible. Then, it occurred to him, the reason that the bond had changed. Alanna had passed in on to this stranger.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

The stranger eyed him warily. "You know me?" she asked.

Rand snorted. "Of course I do. You were talking to Moraine in Rhuidean. You were discussing Ilyena. Not only that, you are both Aes Sedai and Wise One."

The stranger's brow furrowed. "You heard that conversation? So you know who I am?" she demanded.

"What do you mean by that?" Rand asked, puzzled. "I already said who you were, didn't I?"

The stranger sighed. "No, I mean who I _really _am. You know me, or rather Lews Therin knew me."

Rand stared at her. Now that she mentioned it, she did seem familiar, in a different way. It was not the way she looked that had spurred a memory, but the way she _acted_.

Rand racked his memory. Where had he met her before?

"I give up." He finally said. "Who are you?"

**Latest installment. Not very good, as I did from notes I jotted down that I can only read half of. The notes, that is. Please R&R. Should the reborn Ilyena turn out to be a Darkfriend who betrays Rand? I personally don't think so, but some friend of mine thought it would be a good idea.**


	3. Chapter 2: Her

**Disclaimer – I don't own WoT. I wish I did though.**

**Ch 2**

* * *

The stranger sighed impatiently.

"I will start from the beginning. My name is Alaenha. I was a _Far Dareis Mai_ before the Wise Ones decided to send me to the Tower."

Rand wasn't surprised. It explained why she had been so familiar with him. He was the "lost son" (or brother, depending on who you asked) of the Maidens.

"As you probably know," she continued. "The Wise Ones send a few girls to the Tower each year to divert the Aes Sedai's attention from the Three-Fold-Land. You probably have never heard of me in the White Tower because my name, or that of any of the others, is not well known. The White Tower tends to skim over the Aiel women who train there, even though nine out of ten of them have Talents and are stronger than any of the others who train there. They are sent back to the Three-Fold-Land as soon as their training is complete. Most choose to cast off their shawl and ring in favor of training to be Wise Ones. I am part of that obscure group from the Tower, though I have chosen not to cast off my shawl yet."

Cadsuane broke in, "Even I didn't know about her, or any of the others. That is, not until she came to me."

Rand was now even more confused. "She came to you? And you _received_ her? Is she really that important?"

Alaenha looked at him contemptuously. "You do not even know who I am, yet you still think you have the right to make judgments. You must learn that even the _Car'a'carn _is not a wetlander king."

Rand ignored that jab. Why is it that all of the Aiel were repeating that line to him, word for word? "You still have not told me who you are."

Alaenha looked thunderous. "I was about to get there when you so rudely interrupted me," she said, in the same tone that any of the other Wise Ones would have used.

She continued in a thoughtful tone, "You should know me though, Lews Therin."

Rand froze at the mention of the name. "I am Rand al'Thor, not Lews Therin. Do not ever call me that again!"

Alaenha ignored him. "You and I were so close before. Have you really forgotten me?"

"Tell me who you are!" Rand demanded, anger boiling in him.

"You will not believe me if I did tell you. I will show you instead."

Rand felt goosebumps ripple along his arm. Alaenha was channeling. He seized _saidin_, cautious as ever.

The air around Alaenha rippled. Her features changed. She seemed to grow shorter, her red hair lightening to a shade of gold that reminded him of Elayne, her skin lightening from dark tan to cream.

In front of him, there now stood a woman whose features were hauntingly familiar, yet infinitely alien. He _knew_ this beautiful woman, this woman who had skin like cream and long, dazzling golden hair.

From somewhere deep inside memories that did not belong to him, a single name sprung up, unbidden.

"_Ilyena_?"

* * *

**A/N - Sorry this chapter** **ended up dragging out so long. I felt that it was a really important part of the plot, as it is when Rand _finally _figures out who Alaenha is (or was). (Are all guys this dense?)**

**NOTE: pronunciation of "Alaenha" -- (ah-luh-EE-na). It is not meant to be pronounced slow (as in do not emphasize each syllable). The pronunciation is similar to "Alayna".**

**Oh, and also a BIG thanks to Kamarile Sedai. Your reviews made me feel loved and motivated to finish this story.**

**Please R&R. I want to know what you think. And also, feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes anywhere. I will do my best to make corrections. Also, do you like my new formatting? I think that separating my A/N and the story make it easier to read. Please tell me if you don't like it.**


End file.
